Office days
by IkarosLove
Summary: Natsu comes in, expecting to have a normal work day. There is usually have been a empty cubical next to him but today there was a girl in the cubical.


Today was a suppose to be an normal work day for Natsu. He usually came in the office for the day, Usually got yelled at by his boss and then got in a fight with his co-worker over a simple paper or file that was missing in a report.

There was something off today. He usually had a empty cubical next to him but there was a blonde girl in it. He rolled out his chair to see her face but he tried not to be see by her. He caught a glimpse of her name plaque. "Lucy."

She was looking down at her papers, skimming through the words, checking everything was in thing was in place. She started writing things and then started grabbing folders. She placed the papers in the folder and put them in the bin.

He couldn't help but watch her movements. He was twiddling his pen in his hand. His finger slipped and the pen dropped. She hear the pen and she looked up at him. He looked at her. She was beautiful, her chocolate orbs, her cheeks was rosey with the perfect shade and her lips were small and pink.

He blushed at the sight her. "Beautiful." He accidentally let the word slipped out of his mouth. She blushed lightly and looked away "T-Thanks."

Then their boss came out of her personal office. "Hey. You better not be slacking off over there Dragneel." He spiked up and rolled back over into his cubical. "I am not ma'am!" He started going back to work.

Lunch break.

Natsu yawn and look at his watch. "Lunch time huh." He got up and headed to the elevator. He always ate outside of the office cause never wanted to be around his co-workers. He never had any reason for it.

But he was about to hit the elevator button but a hand touch his. He looked at the person. "Hey Natsu-san." He pressed the button, "Hey Lisanna." He place his hand back in his pocket. "You heading out to that place again?" He nodded. "That place is dull." He ignore that comment and carried on minding himself

He headed into the elevator as well did Lisanna. The door was about close, "Hey wait. Please hold the door." Natsu didnt who said it but he held open the door see to who said it.

It was Lucy. He stared at her and kinda crack a small smile. She walked in with her files. "T-Thank you." Her hair was tied up and her glasses was slowly falling down her face. She slid her glasses back on by pushing them in the center.

Lisanna snapped her fingers to catch his attention, "Natsu-san." He looked away from Lucy "Hm?" "The door you don't have to keep it open anymore." He let go of the door and let the door close.

The elevator went down the floors. Natsu's eyes started to wonder to Lucy. She was really beautiful. Lisanna looked at him. Lucy was looking down her paper work. She ran her finger across the words. She seem like a hard worker even though it was her first day

The elevator opened up to the sixth floor and Lisanna walked out. "See you at home." Natsu nodded and pressed the button to close the door. It was just he and her.

"So um...Lucy is it?" Lucy stopped and looked up at him. "Lucy Heartfilla." She added her full name. "W-Well I am N-Natsu Dragneel." She smiled lightly. "Its nice to meet you." She remember something, "Hey um. Weren't you the one dropped this pen." She reach in her pocket and pulled out the pen, hanging it back to him

"Yeah its mine." He took the pen and put it in his pocket. "Thanks for giving me it back." He smiled lightly yet kindly. "Its a little unusual to have a pink hair guy stare at me." Natsu blushed and turn his head away from her.

"I was just curious that's all. I never had a girl next me. That cubical is usually empty." Natsu said. "Why is that?" Lucy looked at him. "Because its just is." Lucy sighed, "You have no idea why." "No, I do." Natsu lied. He really doesn't have a idea why. "You don't seem like you know."

"Fine I don't." He admitted. "But I do know it had something to do with sexual harassment. That's what I only know but everything else is a blur to me." Natsu sighed and heard the elevator open on. "First floor." The elevator opened to the lobby. Natsu stepped off and into the lobby so did Lucy.

Natsu made his way out to the front door. She did the same. Lucy had her head down in her papers. Natsu walking down the street to the his spot. Well his usual place to eat. He didn't notice Lucy in behind him.

Natsu stopped and looked up at the place. "Igneels." He smiled and walked in. Unknowing Lucy was still in behind, "Hold the door." Natsu stopped and held the door. "Lucy? What are you doing?" She walked in and looked up at him, "Going to eat and work." She walked In and sat in the far corner booth.

He sighed , "There goes so much for no co-workers here." and with that he went in.


End file.
